


you are a moment of quiet in a loud shouting world

by eyeforparking



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeforparking/pseuds/eyeforparking
Summary: A better ending for Snafu and Sledge. Merriell doesn't leave without saying goodbye this time.





	you are a moment of quiet in a loud shouting world

**Notes**

 

Second sledgefu fic! I can't keep my mind off these boys, I love them too damn much.

Please leave comments and advice! I love hearing from you all, and kudos if you enjoyed it!

(I also have [a few songs](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2u1XlVVyEHqBPTOWWoW6YYLsNy8btZlW) I was listening to while writing this, they fit pretty well with the mood and atmosphere of the piece )

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“New Orleans, Crescent city! Home to the delta blues and the French quarter. Watch your wallets, pockets and watches, this is  New Orleans.”

 

Merriell reached up to grab his belongings from the train’s overhead carrier, gripping the worn fabric of his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. When he turned, his eyes flickered over Eugene, the other’s soft features seemed so much younger in his sleep, like he had never lived through years of hard battle. 

 

He had been asleep for a while now, and just like in the foxholes, Merriell would be up right next to him, watching out for his safety. 

 

Some part of Shelton’s mind wanted to drop his bag right now, throw his heart out on is sleeve and embrace Eugene for as long as time would let him. He wanted to leap towards the younger man, hold him tight against his chest, stroke his soft copper hair, but he knew he would never be able to stop, he needed to let go.

 

As much as he wished he could stay, be with Eugene in a pocket of bliss separate from any other problem in the world, it broke Merriell’s heart knowing it couldn’t be that way. The world wouldn’t let them be together, it just wasn’t an option. The time they had together overseas, that was it— once they returned to the states, normal life had to continue on. 

 

Looking,  _ longing,  _ over Eugene one last time, Merriell walked down the train’s aisle, making his way slowly to the exit. He knew this was wrong, such a horrible way to leave the man he had become so close with, but he hated goodbyes, and he knew a goodbye with Gene would break him forever.

 

He stopped in his tracks one last time, hesitating, hoping,  _ praying _ , that something, anything would change in this second, to let him stay. He would speak to  _ any fucking God, _ to let him stay here for one more minute.

 

And then the voice spoke.

 

“Shelton, where do you think you’re going without a proper goodbye?” it was warm, gentle like a soft duvet, yet strong enough to break every dam left in Merriell's body, any barrier holding back his overwhelming emotion. The control he thought he had over himself was gone, and he careened back to Eugene, stumbling over his own boots, practically jogging to his friend, laying groggily in his seat. They leaned into each other's arms, moulding together like two halves of a whole, just like they should be.

 

“Gene, I’m so sorry.” He let himself go, the tears dripping like hot metal from his aching eyes, he sobbed into Sledge’s neck. The rumble of Eugene’s heart on his own chest was as repetitive as a metronome, but anchoring to the seafloor of Shelton’s outburst, holding him in place when all he wished to do was let the waves of pain carry him out to a choppy sea.

 

“Don’t be Mer, I understand.” Eugene, petted his soft head, short curls running around his calloused fingers when he trailed to rest his palm over Merriell’s neck. The slow touches were like raindrops, hot and pouring over Merriell’s skin as Eugene continued to cleanse away his fears.

 

“I don’t want to leave yet, I don’t want to leave  _ you _ .” The crack in Shelton’s voice barely came through as his sobs turned to small whispers, and harsh, jittery breaths. He could feel the heat of Eugene’s tears begin to touch his own angled face, and pulled back to look over the slowly breaking expression of his love. Merriell ran his own hard thumb over Eugene’s cheek, wiping away the flowing tears. 

 

“I’ll always write to you, you know.” Eugene let out, words barely a breath.

 

“I don’t want that, it’ll only hurt more.”

 

They sat there together, the knowledge that Merriell would have to get up and leave, cutting at their flesh like ropes burns. The air around them held a strange energy, melancholy, bittersweet, dense, humid, and fearful, like the very jungle they had met in.

 

“Last call for New Orleans!” The conductor chirped.

 

Shelton gazed into Eugene’s glassy eyes, the hard bite of loneliness sinking into his bloodstream once again. He cupped Eugene’s face in his palms, just swimming in the beautiful brown eyes of the other, reminiscing in every moment they shared, the memories flashing over the backs of his eyelids like migraine auras. 

 

“I’ll miss you like Hell, you know.” Eugene put his own hands over Merriell’s, kissing at his fingertips. Merriell pressed his fingers back up against Eugene’s lips, loving the way the softness felt against the rounded pads. They both just breathed, their exhales entering into the other’s air, and they stayed there for a moment, sharing breaths and wishing time would freeze for them only. 

 

Merriell shook with nerves, not wanting to move, never wanting to leave this damned train, never wanting to leave Sledge. He couldn’t care less about where they were; the train, overseas, Mobile, New Orleans,  _ he just needed Eugene.  _

 

“Come with me,” he blurted out, “Stay with me in New Orleans.” His heartbeat could have stopped then, waiting as Eugene stared back at him, tears welling up like dewdrops in his eyes once again. His mind was racing a mile a minute, and even as his heart began to throb like a toothache, he knew that all Eugene needed was the invitation, to fall into Shelton’s arms.

 

“You’re sure?” Stars climbed through Merriell’s veins, in those words, in that tone, he knew. He knew every time Eugene spoke to him; _ they were in love.  _

 

“Yes, yes I’m sure,” He pressed a chaste kiss against Eugene’s lips, removing the hesitance from his face. “Grab your bag before this train takes off with us still on board.” Shelton tugged on his love’s arm, reaching behind him and grabbing the other’s cloth bag in his fist. He tossed it over his shoulder and pulled Eugene behind him, hand in hand they exited the train car. 

 

Once off, Eugene breathed in the cold air of the city night. Shelton leaned his head against the other’s shoulder, admiring his bright eyes and youthful face. The busy sound of the civilians around them could have well been white noise, because in that moment, it finally felt like it was just the two of them. 

 

Alone, together, and happy.


End file.
